


Vulnerability

by shinysylver



Series: Requited [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Hugs, M/M, Stolen Moments, Understanding, Vulnerability, Wano Arc (One Piece), takes place right after Act 1, unrequited Luffy/Law - Freeform, unrequited Zoro/Sanji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: Law's plan is falling apart, but Zoro is there for him.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Requited [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857292
Comments: 18
Kudos: 99





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Write to My Heart shiritori community. I had to start this fic with the word "you."
> 
> My muse seems to have decided that it wants to explore Law and Zoro's relationship until they let go of their unrequited loves and fall for each other properly. This installment takes place between Act 1 and 2 of Wano, so Luffy is in prison and Zoro wandered off on his boat ride. We are pretending that Law tracked him down for a stolen moment. I've labeled these fics canon divergent, but they haven't really diverged much yet.
> 
> Thanks to huxandthehound for betaing this despite not knowing anything about One Piece. It gave me great joy to send her gifs of Law creating a room when it confused her. :D

"You ended up all the way out here?" Law asked incredulously. 

Zoro shrugged. He hadn't intended to get on that boat, but once he was there he hadn't bothered to get back off. After all, Luffy had said that _everyone_ was on Wano now and he wasn't ready to see the idiot cook again. He'd catch back up with them soon enough.

Law closed his eyes and Zoro had the impression he was reciting a silent mantra to himself; he really was too uptight to work with the Straw Hats. He was a good ally though, so Zoro let him have a minute. 

"We aren't making a move until the Fire Festival, right?" Zoro asked eventually. "So it doesn't matter where I am as long as I'm laying low and handing out flyers."

"Do you even have any flyers?"

Zoro shrugged again, mostly because it amused him when Law's eye started twitching. He was a lot more reserved than Sanji, but almost as easy to work up. It was entertaining.

"Roronoa-ya--"

Zoro pulled a small stack of flyers out of his kimono, cutting off the impending lecture. "Relax."

Law huffed out an exasperated breath. "You're all impossible. First Luffy ends up in prison and then you wander off."

"Luffy's in prison?" Zoro asked, his smile sliding off of his face. 

Law waved his hand dismissively. "He's at the camp in Udon. Maybe it'll keep him from making another scene before the festival."

Zoro relaxed. Luffy had broken out of Impel Down, so Zoro doubted a work camp on Wano would hold him for long. But despite his words, Law's shoulders were tense and it was clear that he was masking his worry with indifference. 

Zoro had done the same thing when Sanji had run off. 

Zoro glanced up and down the street. It was largely abandoned, but still too exposed for his comfort. He'd told the man who'd bought him his dinner on the boat that he would meet him at the gambling house, but that could wait. He grabbed Law's arm and tugged him into a narrow alley. 

He let his hand linger on Law's arm, slowly tracing his tattoo with his thumb. He was surprised that Law let him, but ever since their night under the stars on Zou things had been different between them. "Luffy will be fine. The plan will work. Try to relax."

Law snorted and leaned forward until his forehead was resting on Zoro's shoulder. "Easier said than done. "

Zoro froze. He'd never seen Law like this. He was a proud man, always bearing the weight of the world on his shoulders, but here he was literally leaning on Zoro. Hesitantly, he raised his free hand up and rested it on Law's back. 

He hadn't done anything like this before--at least not sober--but he found that he didn't hate it. Law was a powerful captain--a former Warlord--and yet he was willing to show his vulnerability to Zoro. A tingling warmth erupted in the pit of his stomach as if he'd drunk a bottle of fine sake.

Zoro let go of Law's arm and pulled him into a proper hug. "You've got this."

Law didn't say anything, but he returned the hug, holding onto Zoro for a few moments before pushing away and giving Zoro a long considering look.

"What?"

Law's expression grew guarded again, the familiar lines of frustrated exasperation replacing any trace of softness. He extended his hand and created a room. "Don't do anything stupid."

Before Zoro could argue, Law disappeared, a rock falling to the ground where he'd been standing. A stupid pebble was the only evidence that he'd been there at all.

Zoro shook his head and made his way out of the alley. He needed a drink. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find my social media information in my profile. :D


End file.
